User talk:Adam.skinner
If you see a message by Adam.skinner saying you've been banned for vandalism, it is probably due to a bug. Just hit "reload", and chances are it will work. Adam.skinner is no longer an active administrator on GuildWiki and doesn't hand out bans. Why have I been blocked? o.o --216.45.139.148 14:47, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :You haven't been, otherwise you couldn't post your question here. :-) :But, I know why you're asking. Occasionally when I click edit, I get a message saying that I've been blocked by Adam.skinner. Just trying a second time has gotten the edit box to come up for me so far. I think its some sort of bug. I've been waiting for it to happen again so I can get a screenshot to post in the Report a Bug section. --161.88.255.140 14:51, 26 April 2006 (CDT) -.- "Vandalism" Your user name or IP address has been blocked by Adam.skinner. The reason given is this: Vandalism You may contact Adam.skinner or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences. Your IP address is xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx. Please include this address in any queries you make. wtfuzzles? :Bug Project:Software_%26_Technical_Issues/Bugs#False_Ban_Message_.28Spam_Filter.3F.29. apparently i'd been banning ppl on the obliviowiki Skuld 21:17, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :vandalism? where? what? why? when? 194.151.136.153 18:09, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Since you won't even let me edit the talk page: "but the entire purpose of a wiki is to disclaim authorship and not overtly credit anyone" If you aren't here to credit anyone then why give references. Wow! This is funny! :Read post above. You were not blocked - it's a documented bug. One day it will hopefully be fixed. --I am 161.88 12:09, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Notice Dear , In an effort to make and more useful to visitors seeking assistance, the community has agreed to remove the flags of sysops and bureaucrats who seem unlikely to return to the wiki. You are still considered a trusted administrator of GuildWiki, and at anytime you may simply contact an active Bureaucrat to have your flags restored. But in the mean time, please excuse the need for the extra step you will have to take in order to use the powers that we still trust you with. (T/ ) 23:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)